The Adventure Of Naruto Uzumaki: Believe It!
by Aerisuke
Summary: One day while on a mission, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi get caught in a storm. As they get caught in the storm, Naruto accidentally gets separated from his teammates and sensei and ends up in Spira with amnesia. How will he ever get home? R&R.
1. Prologue

The Adventure Of Naruto Uzumaki Prologue

Story:  
One day while on a mission, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi get caught in a storm. As they get caught in the storm, Naruto accidentally gets separated from his teammates and sensei and ends up in Spira with amnesia. How will he ever get home?

A group of guardians, a summoner and four ninja were sitting in Zanarkand, Spira at the beach while being surrounded by a campfire. The people sitting around the campfire were Auron, Kakashi, Kimahri, Lulu, Naruto, Rikku, Sakura, Sasuke, Wakka (who were the summoner's guardians) and a summoner called Yuna.

Naruto then went to go and look at the sunset. But before he did that, he smiled at Yuna and put his right hand on her right shoulder as if telling her that everything would be all right. He then continued to climb up the rocks until he finally got to the top and looked at the sunset.

"Have you ever been in a world where you felt that something was missing? Have you ever felt that when you're in a whole new world, you can't remember anything? Well that's me. Hello. I am Naruto Uzumaki. A few months ago, I ended up in Spira. You want to know how I ended up there? Well this is my story. So, please listen to what I have to say." ~ Naruto.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shipwreck

The Adventure Of Naruto Uzumaki: Believe It! Chapter 1: A Shiprwreck.

It all started with a shipwreck...

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake were all on a mission. Their mission was for Sasuke to go after his brother, Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. Just then, a storm came and lightning flashed in the sky.

Just then, Naruto accidentally bumped into the pole that held the sail as it fell on his head as he was thrown overboard.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" shouted Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as Naruto fell into the water and disappeared without a trace. Sakura then sobbed into Sasuke's arms believing their teammate to be dead as the storm stopped and as the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"There, there. Don't cry, Sakura. We'll find him, okay?" asked Sasuke.

"But... what about Itachi?" asked Sakura.

"Alright. Look. We are not going to fight Itachi... yet. We have to look for Naruto first. Do you understand, Sakura and Kakashi?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi and Sakura nodded their heads.

"Okay! Then let's look for Naruto!" cried Sasuke as he told the captain of the boat that they were going to find Naruto and go after Itachi after they would find Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2: Naruto Meet Yuna

_"A lot of things had gone through my mind the day that I got separated from Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. Where was I? Was I dead? Was I alive? Well, wherever I was, I only wished that someone was here with me. I then started to miss Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei."_ ~ Naruto.

The next day...

When Naruto woke up, he found himself on an island as a group of older men surrounded him wondering if he was okay.

"Hey! Are you okay, mister?" asked a man with an orange hairdo.

Naruto then got up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you," said Naruto.

"Okay, boys! I'll take care of him! Back to Blitzball Practice!" cried the man.

_"Blitzball?"_ asked a confused Naruto to himself.

"By the way, my name is Wakka, coach and captain of The Besaid Aurochs, brudda. What's your name?" asked Wakka.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. Welcome to Besaid!" cried Wakka.

"Wait. Besaid?" asked a confused Naruto.

"What? You've never been here before? It's in the land of Spira, and you're in it, Naruto!" cried Wakka with a smile.

Naruto then looked carefully at his surroundings. He then realized that he was far away from where he was from his friends.

"So anyway... where are you from, Naruto?" asked Wakka.

"I don't remember. All I remember is that I was with some people and we were all on a ship together. And then, there was a thunderstorm. But, I don't remember anything after that," said Naruto.

"Were you attacked by Sin?" asked Wakka.

"Sin? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Well... Sin is like a giant killer whale that's really tall and it destroys villages and kills everything in sight. Why? You've heard of it before?" asked Wakka.

"No. I've never heard of this so-called monster named "Sin." And like I said, Wakka, I don't remember anything after the storm except my name and I don't even know why I'm here," said Naruto.

"Ah! You have amnesia, then," said Wakka.

"Amnesia?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I think you must have bumped your head on something when you were caught in that storm while you were on the ship. That's why you can't remember anything, and your head is all foggy-like, isn't it, Naruto?" asked Wakka.

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto.

"That's what happens when someone gets too close to Sin. So I guess Sin's toxin must have gotten to you, Naruto," said Wakka.

"But I don't even know what Sin is! All I remember is getting caught with a storm and getting separated from some random people that I don't know, and then I end up here! Tell me, Wakka! Why am I here, huh? Why?" asked an angry Naruto as he picked up Wakka by his Blitzball uniform.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, man! Jeez! Now listen, kid. I'll help you get your memories back if you promise not to get mad at me again," said Wakka.

"Okay... I'm sorry, Wakka... I guess I... kind of overreacted, huh?" asked Naruto who rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Yes. Yes you did, Naruto. Yes you did. Come on. I'm taking you back to the village!" cried Wakka as he led Naruto back to Besaid Village.

At the village...

As they were about to get into the village, Wakka stopped Naruto from walking.

"Naruto. Wait," said Wakka.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Before we go to meet the temple summoner, I want to teach you the prayer," said Wakka.

"Prayer? What prayer? I don't know any prayers," said a confused Naruto.

"Okay. I'll teach you," said Wakka as he did the prayer for Yevon.

"Go on. You try it, Naruto," said Wakka as Naruto tried to do the Yevon prayer.

"Well? How was that?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty good! I guess you're getting the hang of it, aren't you?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah. I guess I am," said Naruto with a grin.

"Come on! Let's go to the temple!" cried Wakka as he led Naruto into Besaid Temple to greet Summoner Yuna.

Inside the temple...

As Naruto and Wakka got inside Besaid Temple, Naruto was looking at the statue of the late summoner, Lord Braska who was also Yuna's father.

Just then, a priest came up to the boys and said:

"It was High Summoner Braska who had defeated Sin 10 years ago. But after his death, we had received a statue in honor and in memory of him."

"Uh, what's a high summoner?" asked Naruto as the worshippers of the temple gasped.

"I. uh, got separated from some people while caught in a storm, so that's why I ended up here, and I don't really know what a summoner is," said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

_"After I had told them that, I felt like an idiot telling them that I didn't know anything about summoners or this so-called monster Sin. But back in Konoha where I come from, all we ever heard about was ninja and Kages which were the leaders of our village. We never had summoners or Sin back in Konoha."_ ~ Naruto.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, who are a group of people who are sworn to protect Yevon. But only those chosen as summoners, call forth entities of great power called the aeons. Not only do the aeons hear our prayers and come down to us, but they are also the blessing of Yevon," said the priest.

_"So what he meant was that we should respect some kinda great man or something like that I figured."_ ~ Naruto

Later that day...

After Naruto headed back to Wakka's hut, he said:

"Hey, Wakka? Is it time for lunch yet? I'm starving!"

"Sorry, Naruto. It's not time for lunch yet. Naruto, take a nap! You look tired after ending up all the way in Spira since you were caught in that storm yesterday," said Wakka as Naruto laid down on Wakka's bed.

_In Naruto's dream..._

_Naruto woke up as a 12-year-old boy again in a field of grass and flowers. Just then, he saw Hinata hovering over him._

_"Hinata?" asked Naruto._

_"Naruto-kun! You're awake!" cried Hinata._

_"Where am I? What is this place?" asked Naruto as he looked carefully at his surroundings._

_"Naruto, this is the field of flowers where we use to spend time together during our childhood. Don't you remember?" asked Hinata._

_"Oh yeah. Hey. Where's Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto._

_"They said that they've been looking for you ever since you came back to Konoha," said Hinata._

_"So wait... I ended up back here?" asked Naruto._

_"Yes. But I decided to take you to the fields so you could relax and not worry about anything," said Hinata with a smile._

_"Well, I'm going to find them. If I don't come back, Hinata, tell Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei that I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for them." said Naruto._

_"But... Naruto-kun!" cried a shocked Hinata._

_Naruto then turned around, smiled at her, and said:_

_"Goodbye Hinata-chan." as he disappeared without a trace._

_"NARUTO!" screamed Hinata as she fell to the ground, sobbing thinking that he wasn't going to come back._

When Naruto woke up, he realized that Wakka was gone.

"Wakka?" asked Naruto as he walked back inside the temple.

Inside the temple...

"Hey! Wakka!" cried Naruto as he ran to go and see him.

"Oh! There you are, Naruto. How was your nap?" asked Wakka as Naruto stopped running as he stopped to see him.

"It was... strange," said Naruto.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Wakka.

"No," said Naruto.

"Well, anyway, the summoner hasn't from a trial yet," said Wakka.

"Trial? What trial?" asked Naruto.

"They said it's been nearly a day since she went in there," said Wakka.

"She?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. She. The summoner is a girl, and a really cute one, too. In fact, I kind of think of her as a little sister," said Wakka.

"So wait. What you're saying is that there's a female summoner in there, and she hasn't come out yet? Oh! I get it... sort of." said Naruto.

"So... anyway... what kind of trial is it, Wakka?" asked Naruto.

"It's called The Cloister Of Trials," said Wakka.

"So is it like dangerous in there?" asked Naruto.

"Sometimes yes, and sometimes no," said Wakka.

"But wait, Wakka, what if something happens to the summoner? What if... what if she dies?" asked Naruto as he ran halfway up the stairs.

"It's a rule. The prospects must be obeyed," said the priest.

"Like I care!" cried Naruto as the worshippers gasped as they saw him run inside the room.

After Naruto entered the Cloister Of Trials, Wakka ran up to him.

"Naruto! What's gotten into you?" asked Wakka.

"What? All I was doing was trying to save the summoner," said Naruto.

"Hey... don't worry about it. Follow me," said Wakka as he and Naruto went inside the escalator.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now... one of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking. Well, now that we've come this far...might as well go all the way!" explained Wakka as he and Naruto went inside the waiting room which led to The Chamber Of The Fayth that had the summoner in there.

"Why are you here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" asked Lulu as she came up to Wakka and Naruto.

"You see, Naruto? I told you she gets mad easily," said Wakka, whispering to Naruto.

_"When I first saw Lulu, she reminded me so much of Sakura because of her attitude. Only except Lulu didn't punch people. But Sakura did."_ ~ Naruto.

"So, uh, is the summoner all right?" asked Naruto.

"Who... are you?" asked Lulu as she scoffed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's who!" cried Naruto.

_"When Lulu asked me who I was, again, she made feel like an idiot."_ ~ Naruto.

Just then, the door that led to The Chamber Of The Fayth opened and there stood Summoner Yuna. As she walked a step down the stairs, she almost fell to which everyone gasped. Kimahri then caught Yuna just in time as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Who's that?"_ asked Naruto to himself.

As Yuna fixed her hair, she finally said:

"I've done it! I have become a summoner!"

"That must be the temple summoner. She's beautiful," said Naruto to himself as he wolf-whistled at her.

After Naruto, Kimahri, Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka exited the temple, Yuna went to go and summon her first aeon,

"Hey Naruto! Check this out!" cried an ecstatic Wakka.

"Check what out?" asked confused Naruto as Yuna summoned her first aeon Valefor.

_"I then realized that when I first saw how kind and gentle Yuna was, she started to remind me of Hinata for some reason."_ ~ Naruto.

Later that night...

_"I remember that night, we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, at first. But when I first met Yuna, my life had changed forever."_ ~ Naruto.

As the Besaid Aurochs were cheering for their new goal which was "Victory!", Naruto looked at Yuna as she smiled at him.

Just then, as Naruto was about to go and introduce himself to Yuna, an old man said:

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!" cried an old woman.

"You're a bad man!" said a little girl.

"What was that?!" asked Naruto with anime bulging white eyes as he made a fist with his right hand.

"Lady Yuna, be careful." said the old man.

"But, it was really my fault to begin with," said Yuna as the old man sighed as she walked to Naruto.

"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier. May I know your name, please?" asked Yuna.

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! Yeah!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto. What a wonderful name. It suits you," said Yuna.

"Uh, thanks. But anyway, about that whole incident earlier, wasn't that, wasn't I not supposed to, I guess I kind of overreacted, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Oh no. I was overconfident," said Yuna.

"Oh! I saw that aeon earlier. I think that was awesome!" cried an ecstatic Naruto.

"Oh! Really?" asked Yuna as the little girl came back to her and said:

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" as Yuna lowered herself to the girl's level and she nodded her head.

She then faced Naruto again as she said:

"So, tomorrow, then."

"Huh? Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Tomorrow is the day I start my pilgrimage. But we are going on the same boat... aren't we, Naruto?" asked Yuna.

"Uh... you could say that," said Naruto.

"So, we can... talk more." said Yuna as she left Naruto and went back to the old man, the old woman, and the little girl.

"So, Naruto... what do you think of Yuna? She's pretty cute, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Are you kidding? I like her!" cried an ecstatic Naruto.

"It's good to hear you say that, Naruto." said Wakka with a smile.

"But Wakka, what if Yuna like comes onto me?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry. That's not going to happen." said Wakka.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I'm sure! Have I ever been wrong, Naruto?" asked Wakka.

"No," said Naruto.

"Well, anyway, if you get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." said Wakka.

"I am kind of tired," said Naruto as he yawned.

"Okay then. Good night, Naruto!" cried Wakka.

"Good night, Wakka!" cried Naruto as he headed inside Wakka's hut and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Dream

Later that night, Naruto began having a strange dream.

_In Naruto's dream, he dreamt that he walked up to the deck where the boat was going to be by the time that it had arrived to Besaid. He then walked up to Yuna and asked:_

_"Yuna, where's that boat?"_

_"Don't worry, Naruto. If worse comes to worse, everyone will be with us... if it doesn't come soon," said Yuna._

_"Are you sure about that?" asked Naruto as Yuna nodded her head._

_"Hey, Naruto, can you promise me one thing?" asked Yuna._

_"Uh, sure. What is it, Yuna?" asked Naruto._

_"Will you take me to where you're from?" asked Yuna._

_"But, I don't even know where I'm from. All I know is this: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, and my catchphrase is_ _"Believe it!" cried Naruto._

_"Hey! Naruto!" cried another male voice. Of course, the voice had belonged to Sasuke._

_Sasuke and Sakura then ran up to Naruto._

_"Who are you?" asked a comfused Naruto. (Note: He still has partial amnesia, people!)_

_"Come on, Naruto. Don't be an idiot. I mean, come on. You do remember who we are, right?" asked Sasuke._

_"Uh, no," said Naruto._

_"Sasuke, I think he's serious," said Sakura in a worried voice._

_"What? Naruto, do you know who we are?" asked Sasuke._

_"No. No I don't. But I heard that pink-haired girl say that your name was Sasuke," said Naruto pointing to Sakura._

_"Naruto, do you even know who we are?" asked Sakura._

_"No," said Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke gasped in shock._

_"Naruto... we have to take you back to the village," said Sasuke._

_"But I don't even know where I'm from," said a still confused Naruto._

_"I think I know what's wrong with him," said Sakura._

_"What? What's wrong with him? There's nothing wrong with him," said Yuna who was silent throughout Naruto's conversation with his old friends._

_"Shut up, lady," said Sasuke._

_"Sasuke!" scolded Sakura._

_"Hey! Don't talk to Yuna like that!" cried Naruto._

_"Anyway, Naruto, you have partial amnesia," said Sakura._

_"Partial amnesia? What's that?" asked a still confused Naruto._

_"Naruto, you don't remember me, you don't remember Sasuke, you don't remember anything that happened on the day of the shipwreck, you don't even remember your dream to becoming Hokage someday, you don't remember Sasuke calling you an "idiot" and a "loser", you don't even remember where you're from, or your hometown. All you remember is your "Believe it!" catchphrase, and, your favorite food is ramen. And on top of that, you don't even remember Hinata or anyone else in Konoha. Yes. That's right, Naruto. You're suffering from partial amnesia because you hit your head on that pole while we were on the shipwreck," said Sakura as tears started coming out of her eyes._

_"Sasuke. Let's go," said Sakura as she and Sasuke left._

_"Wait!" cried Naruto as he was about to go and chase after them until..._

Until he woke up.

"Oh. It was just a dream," said Naruto to himself. Just then, he heard Wakka and Lulu talking outside of Wakka's tent.

"Wakka, how long is he going to stay here?" asked Lulu.

"Wakka?" asked Naruto to himself as he opened the tent curtain and decided to eavesdrop on Lulu and Wakka's conversation.

"Lulu, look. I want to help Naruto regain his memories. I mean, look at the kid. He's in a world of confusion," said Wakka.

"I think he's been suffering from something far more serious than Sin's toxin. Wakka. I'm worried about him," said a concerned Lulu.

"Lulu. Listen to me. If Yuna completes her pilgrimage, then, he might be able to find a way to go back where he came from," said Wakka.

"But Wakka, how will be able to go back home if we don't know anything about him because he doesn't remember anything?" asked Lulu.

"Well, we're just going to have to get to know him better. Same goes for Yuna and Kimahri," said Wakka.

"Well, good night, Wakka," said Lulu as she headed off to bed.

"Good night, Lulu," said Wakka as he headed back to his tent.

"You heard, Naruto?" asked Wakka.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear. Wakka, does Lulu like me; I mean as a friend?" asked Naruto.

"Well, she doesn't like the idea that we have a stranger in here that's not from Spira. But hey, stuff like that happens. So don't sweat it okay, Naruto?" asked Wakka as he winked at Naruto and smiled.

"Okay. Good night, Wakka," said Naruto as he headed off to bed and fell back asleep.

"Good night, Naruto," said Wakka as he fell asleep on the bed that was next to Naruto.__


	5. Chapter 4: Departure!

Naruto woke up the next day and got out of Wakka's tent and stretched. He then walked over to Wakka and Lulu.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto," said Wakka.

"Good morning, Wakka," said Naruto.

"I have a present for you," said Wakka.

"A present? For me? Oh, Wakka, you shouldn't have," said Naruto.

"Okay. Before I give you your gift, close your eyes," said Wakka as Naruto closed his eyes.

Wakka then gave Naruto the sword that belonged to his deceased younger brother, Chappu.

"Okay. Open your eyes, Naruto," said Wakka as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Wow! Sweet! You're giving this sword to me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. It's a gift of our new friendship," said Wakka.

"Thanks, Wakka! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Naruto as he gave Wakka a big hug.

"You're welcome, Naruto," said Wakka.

"So, anyway, where's Yuna?" asked Lulu.

"She did we were going on the same boat, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Lulu.

Just then, Yuna came.

"So wait. Wakka, why is it that we're going on Yuna's pilgrimage? What's so special about it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if you ask me, Naruto, Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started. And since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu," said Wakka.

"The Calm? What Calm?" asked a confused Naruto.

"The Eternal Calm. It usually comes after Sin is defeated until Sin can be reborn again and then the Eternal Calm's over," said Lulu.

"Oh," said Naruto.

"You know, Yuna, you really don't need all that luggage," said Lulu.

"Oh, they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples that we are about to visit," said Yuna.

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," said Wakka.

"Yeah, Wakka is right, Yuna. I mean, come on. It's not like we're going to be gone forever, right?" asked Naruto.

"I guess... I guess you're right, Naruto," said Yuna.

"So, let's go!" cried Naruto.

"We can't," said Wakka.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"We have to wait for someone else to come," said Wakka.

"And who is this someone else, Wakka? Huh?" asked Naruto.

"You'll know him when you see him," said Wakka.

As Lulu and Wakka left the temple, Naruto decided to stay with Yuna.

Just then, Yuna looked back at the temple and did Yevon prayer as if she was saying goodbye to Yevon.

"Hey, Yuna, are you okay?" asked Naruto who walked up to Yuna.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I might get a little homesick once we leave Besaid," said Yuna.

"Hey, don't worry, Yuna. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Naruto as he and Yuna ran to catch up to the others.

Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Naruto then stopped at the Promontory that was overlooking the whole village of Besaid.

"Take your time," said Lulu as Yuna looked at her then back at the village.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day," said Naruto to himself.

Finally, after Yuna was done looking at the village of Besaid, they continued their walk to the boat.

Just then, Kimahri jumped out of nowhere and appeared right in front of Naruto.

"Wait. Wakka didn't tell me who you were. Well... I guess I'll have to fight you," said Naruto as he and Kimahri began fighting.

Naruto attacked Kimahri with his sword while Kimahri attacked Naruto with his spear. Kimahri cast some magic to attack Naruto which hurt him. Naruto who got mad at Kimahri for doing that was about to dash at Kimahri and wound him until Wakka stood in between Kimahri and Naruto and stopped the battle between them.

"That's enough!" cried Wakka. Kimahri began walking away.

"Who was that guy?" asked a confused Naruto.

"That's Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso Tribe. Since Kimarhi comes from Mt. Gagazet, ever since then, he's learned the fiends' way of fighting," said Lulu.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" cried Naruto.

"Sometimes, we don't understand him either. Kimahri's pretty quiet, so he doesn't talk much anyway. But he has always protected me ever since I was a little girl!" said Yuna with a laugh and a smile.

"Oh, I get it... sort of," said Naruto.

Finally, as the party arrived at the boat, the party got inside it. Just then, a little boy came on the dock, looked at Yuna and started to cry as Yuna waved at everybody. She then did the Yevon bow and said:

"Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

After Yuna, Naruto, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, and the rest of the other people departed Besaid, they were on their way to Kilika.

Just then, Naruto found some Al Bhed binoculars.

"Boo!" cried Naruto as he appeared in front of a man and grabbed it from him.

"Come back here, you little punk!" cried the man as Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Naruto then used the binoculars as he looked at Lulu. He then looked at Yuna as she waved at him and smiled. Naruto then smiled and waved back at her.

Naruto then went to Wakka and Lulu.

"Come to think of it, Naruto, I haven't told you where we're going. First to Kilika Island. Then we switch boats and head for Luca. For that though, Yuna's got to pray at the temple. I'll be guarding," said Wakka.

Just then, Naruto came across a group of people that were surrounding Yuna.

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" cried a man.

"I hear that she's also Lord Braska's daughter!" cried another.

"Hmph. You don't say?" asked another.

"Lord Braska's daughter?" asked Naruto.

"Hrrumph," said another man.

Naruto then walked over to Wakka and Lulu so he could find out more information about Yuna.

"So Wakka, is Yuna's father famous or something?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska. You saw his statue at the temple. Yep! That's right! It was Lord Braska who defeated Sin ten years ago. Yuna's the heir to a great legacy!" cried Wakka.

"I think Wakka's a bit lacking in the imagination department," said Lulu.

"Huh?" asked Wakka.

"Thanks, Lulu. I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto with a smile.

"What? Hey! Naruto!" cried Wakka as Naruto grinned at him.

"Anyway, I think you better go see Yuna. I believe she has questions for you. I think you and Yuna would get along really well if you get to know each other," said Wakka as Naruto walked to where Yuna was standing.

"Hey, Yuna," said Naruto.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto!" cried Yuna as she took a few steps back as Naruto stretched.

"The wind, it's nice." said Yuna.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Yuna and Naruto began laughing for no apparent reason.

"So, you have partial amnesia, don't you? And you don't know where you came from, right?" asked Yuna.

"You hear that from Wakka?" asked Naruto.

"Mm-hmm," said Yuna.

"So, how did it all happen?" asked Yuna.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. It's like I'm forgetting who I really am," said Naruto.

"But, have you learned some things about yourself?" asked Yuna.

"Well, all I know is this: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, and my catchphrase is "Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"So, I guess you're starting to get some of your memories back, huh?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, but I don't know what or how it happened," said Naruto.

"Do you remember anything before you came here to Spira, Naruto?" asked Yuna as Naruto shook his head.

"I see. Well, when we get to Luca, I'm sure you might find someone that you know," said Yuna.

"Do you really think so?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Yuna as she nodded her head with a smile.

_"At first, when Yuna said, "I'm sure you might find someone that you know,' I thought I was going to find Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei there."_ ~ Naruto.

Just then, the boat shook as Yuna fell on deck and she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Sin!" shouted someone.

The party then began fighting Sin.

However, during the fight, Naruto got knocked off the ship.

"Is everyone all right?" asked Wakka.

"Yes, but, hey, where's Naruto?" asked Yuna.

"Naruto? Naruto? Oh no. Don't tell me he...," said Wakka as he jumped off of the boat.

After Wakka found an unconscious Naruto, he found him back on the boat.

"Naruto!" cried Yuna.

Naruto then had a dream while he was still unconscious.

_In Naruto's dream..._

_Naruto awoke at The Final Valley. When he stood up, he looked at an onyx-eyed boy with raven hair. By that time, Naruto recognized who it was... Sasuke._

_Sasuke then turned around to face Naruto._

_"So it's you... hopeless little knucklehead," said Sasuke._

_Naruto was in shock._

_"Do you know who I am?" asked Sasuke._

_Naruto shook his head._

_"It's just like Sakura said: you have partial amnesia," said Sasuke._

_"Sasuke... I...," said Naruto._

_"Naruto, as a friend, it's my turn to take you home. You and Sakura brought me home. Now I have to bring you home," said Sasuke as he sadly looked at Naruto._

_"Sasuke... I... I can't," said Naruto._

_"Why, Naruto?" asked Sasuke._

_"Yuna needs me," said Naruto._

_"Yuna? Who's Yuna?" asked a confused Sasuke._

_"She's a friend of mine. But I have to help her complete her pilgrimage if I want to go home," said Naruto._

_"Naruto, I understand. But do me a favor." said Sasuke._

_"What is it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto._

_"Wake up. Wake up, Naruto. Wake up," said Sasuke._

_Out of Naruto's dream..._

"Naruto, wake up," said Sasuke's voice ringing in Naruto's ears.

"Naruto, please wake up," said a sobbing Yuna who believed him to be dead.

Naruto then opened his eyes and said:

"Yuna?"

"Naruto! Oh, Naruto! I thought we lost you!" said a sobbing Yuna.

"Yuna, I'm here." said Naruto as he comforted the sobbing Yuna.

Later that day...

Naruto was sitting with a determined Yuna who kept saying:

"I will... defeat Sin! I must defeat Sin!"

_"I remember that day when Sin attacked us while we were on our way to Kilika, I remembered the day that I got separated from Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. I then realized that I wasn't going to go home. I didn't have a home to go to after all. So I thought that until I found out more about myself and about my past, then I could finally get a chance to go home for once, right?"_ ~ Naruto.


	7. Chapter 6: The Sending!

After the party got attacked by Sin, they safely made it to Kilika alive.

After the party arrived at Kilika, Yuna came out of the boat running and said:

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna! I have come from the temple in Besaid!

"Ah, M'lady Summoner!" cried a woman as she and a man walked up to Yuna.

"If there is no other summoner here, then please allow me to perform the sending," said Yuna.

"Ah, thanks be to ye!" said the man.

"Our loved ones, we feared they'd become fiends!" cried the woman.

"Please take me to them," said Yuna as Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka, and a confused Naruto exited the boat.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's see what we can do to help out in town," said Wakka as he and Naruto walked to join up with the others as Yuna was about to begin the sending.

A confused Naruto then walked up to Lulu and asked:

"Uh, what's a sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu then huffed and replied:

"Are you that much of an idiot, or is it just your memory that's the problem?"

"Well excuse me, but I don't know what a sending is!" cried an angry Naruto.

Lulu then sighed and said:

"Fine. I'm only going to say this once, and I'm not going to say it again: The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? You see, Naruto, the sending takes them to the Farplane where they may rest in peace."

"So wait, summoners do this?" asked Naruto.

"Mm-hm," said Lulu nodding her head as Yuna began her sending. Everyone was crying over their loved ones that had died. Naruto was in awe at Yuna's sending.

After her sending was over, Yuna walked to the people who had lost their loved ones.

"It must be tough to be a summoner," said Naruto.

"Yuna chose her own path. From the very beginning, she knew what it meant to become a summoner. But now, all we can do. is to protect her along the way. until the end," said Lulu.

"Until the end? What's the end?" asked a confused Naruto as everyone looked at him and Lulu.

She then huffed again and said:

"Until she defeats Sin, idiot," as she walked over to Yuna.

"I hope I did okay," said Yuna.

"You did very well, my dear!" said Lulu as she was stroking Yuna's hair.

"They've reached the Farplane by now, but no tears next time, hm?" asked Lulu.

"Okay," said Yuna.

_"I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. Back in Konoha, no one ever heard of summoners or sendings, or this so-called monster Sin. When I first saw Yuna's sending for the first time, I was shocked, and to me, it was horrifying. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone just stood there watching her. I never wanted to see it again." ~ Naruto._

_Later that night..._

After the sending, Naruto had a bad dream.

_In Naruto's nightmare..._

_When Naruto woke up, he saw Sakura crying over Sasuke after he was killed by Haku._

_"Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he heard Sakura sobbing._

_"No. Sasuke," said Naruto with tears in his eyes._

_Just then, Yuna appeared._

_"Yuna?" asked Naruto as Yuna walked over to Sasuke's dead body and said to Sakura:_

_"Please. Let me send him."_

_Yuna then began her sending Sasuke to the Farplane._

_"No. No. This can't be happening! No!" cried Naruto._

_Out of Naruto's nightmare..._

"No!" cried Naruto who awoke with a start and began panting.

_"Oh. It was just a dream," _said Naruto to himself.

_"That was the first night that I dreamt of Yuna sending Sasuke to the Farplane after he was killed by Haku. I only wished that I would never see Yuna do her sending dance again."_ ~ Naruto.


	8. Chapter 7: The Temple!

The next day...

Naruto got out of bed and exited the hut that he slept in. Just then, Naruto walked up to the Besaid Aurochs.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto. I believe Cap'n Wakka is lookin' for you," said Datto as Naruto walked up to Wakka.

"Oh! There you are, Naruto! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" cried Wakka as the Aurochs climbed down to join him.

"It's off to the temple we go!" cried Wakka.

"For victory!" cried Datto.

"Yeah!" shouted the Aurochs as they ran to the temple.

"Come on. Yuna's waiting for us," said Wakka as he and Naruto ran to catch up to Yuna and the other guardians.

"Hey, Naruto, are you alright?" asked Wakka as he noticed that Naruto was spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto lied.

Did something happen?" asked Wakka.

"I just had a bad dream," said Naruto.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" asked Wakka.

"No thank you," said Nartuo.

"Okay then," said Wakka as he and Naruto went off to find Yuna and the others.

_Meanwhile..._

As Wakka and Naruto finally reached Yuna and the others, Wakka asked:

"What's up?"

"Naruto, Yuna's saying that she wants you with us." replied Lulu.

"Huh? Yuna, what's going on?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to ask you to be my guardian," said Yuna.

"Yuna, what? This is no time for jokes, ya? I mean, come on. He may be an amnesiac and all, but is this right? Besides, he's a newbie," said Wakka.

"Okay, then not a guardian. I just want him to be close to me," said Yuna.

"Hey, wait, Yuna," said Naruto.

"Yuna, we're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" asked Lulu.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Please forgive me," said Yuna.

"Yuna, you don't have to apologize. I'm just not sure what's going on," said a confused Naruto.

"My apologies," said Yuna.

Before Yuna and her guardians got to the temple, in a private conversation with Naruto, she declared him as her guardian.

_Inside the temple..._

When they got inside the temple, a woman and a big muscular man stepped out of The Cloister Of Trials.

She then scoffed and said:

"A summoner, are you?"

"Yes. My name is Yuna," said Yuna.

"Dona. So you must be Lord Braska's daughter. Now that's quite a name to live up to, my dear. And if I recall correctly, it was said that Sir Auron was given the Curse Mark by a man called Orochimaru, was it not?" asked Dona.

"Sir Auron?" asked a surprised Yuna.

"Yes. I believe he was looking for a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Have anyone of you heard of him?" asked Dona.

They all shook their heads.

_"The names Sasuke and Orochimaru. They sound so familiar. Why I can't I figure out or remember who they are?"_ asked a confused Naruto to himself.

"Anyway, I only have one guardian. Right, Barthello?" asked Dona as Barthello nodded his head.

"Since you only have four guardians, I believe Lord Braska only had two guardians. As for this one..." said Dona as she looked at Naruto and scoffed.

"You call him a guardian?" asked Dona.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life including Naruto! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace," said Yuna.

"Fine then. You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving," said Dona as she and Barthello left the party.

Yuna then smiled at Naruto.

_"Wait a minute, what's she smiling about?"_ asked Naruto to himself.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go," said Yuna as she, Naruto, Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu went inside the elevator that led to The Chamber Of The Fayth.

As Yuna walked into the chamber, Naruto was about to go in, but Kimahri stopped him.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Naruto.

"The chamber in there is only for the summoners and the fayth. The rest of us will wait here," said Lulu.

"So wait, guardians can't go in there?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, it's taboo!" said Wakka.

"Oh. So what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"We wait," said Lulu.

Just then, Yuna came out. As she almost was about to faint, Lulu caught her.

"Yuna! Are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto," said Yuna with a smile.

After the quintet left the temple, they headed to the dock.

"Ah, off to Luca at last! Naruto! Don't forget to rest up while on the way, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Sure. Whatever," said Naruto.

_Later that night..._

Naruto was eavesdropping on Lulu and Wakka's conversation.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" asked Lulu.

"About what?" asked Wakka.

"I mean, about Naruto being Yuna's guardian," said Lulu.

"Lulu, Yuna's already declared him as her guardian. Besides, she's grown fond of him, ya?" asked Wakka.

"But still, if we get to Luca, do you think he'll be able to find at least someone he recognizes?" asked Lulu.

"I doubt he will, Lu," said Wakka.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lulu.

"Because I'll bet whoever's out there looking for him probably thinks he's dead," said Wakka.

"But even if he was, he wouldn't be with us now, would he?" asked Lulu.

"Lulu, I'm sure that someone or a group of people that are his so-called "friends" are out looking for him. But if his friends find Naruto, then he might be able to go home for once, you know? But in any case, if he does go, I'll miss having him around. He's like a little brother to me," said Wakka.

Naruto then left Wakka and Lulu in private to continue their conversation as he went to go and see Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna," said Naruto.

"Oh! Hi, Naruto!" said Yuna with a smile.

Yuna was looking at the full moon along with Naruto.

"Pretty," said Yuna.

"Yeah. It sure is, Yuna. It sure is," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Yuna.

"Hmm?' asked Naruto.

"Do you ever wonder if whoever is looking for you know where they are? Do they even know if you're dead?" asked Yuna.

"Well, I don't know. Who knows? Maybe I might find them in Luca," said Naruto.

"You think?" asked Yuna as she looked at Naruto.

"I don't know, Yuna. I don't know," said Naruto.

_Meanwhile with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke at the Al Bhed Ship..._

Two days after Naruto's disappearance, Sasuke was done fighting Itachi. Now all the two students and sensei could ever think about was their lost teammate.

Sasuke was looking at the moon while thinking of Naruto.

"Naruto," he said while remembering his friend.

_Flashback..._

At one point of his battle with Naruto at the Final Valley, Sasuke said to Naruto:

_"There's no question that you're my closest friend."_

_End of flashback..._

The words echoed in Sasuke's head.

Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting on her bed. She then looked at the moon.

"The moon. It's so pretty," thought Sakura as she took out the picture of Squad 7. She then remembered the day that she told Naruto that he was annoying.

_Flashback..._

_"Sasuke! Where did he go? Now that we're in the same group, I thought we should have lunch together so we could get to know each other," said Sakura._

_"Hey, Sakura! Now that we're in the same group, let's have lunch together so we could get to know each other," said Naruto._

_"Why on earth would I have lunch with you?" asked Sakura._

_"But I thought we should lunch together, so I-" said Naruto._

_"Naruto, you're annoying!" said an angry Sakura._

_"Sasuke, where are you?" asked Sakura._

_End of flashback..._

The tears then streamed down her face.

_"Naruto. Why?"_ asked Sakura to herself as she began to cry.

Just then, Sasuke came into her room.

"Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as Sasuke kissed her to which her eyes widened in shock but then calmly closed as they landed on the bed and ended up having sex.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was also looking out at the moon.

_"Naruto. Are you okay? Is someone taking good care of you?"_ asked Kakashi to himself.

Sasuke and Sakura then fell asleep on Sakura's bed that night naked with the blankets on them while Kakashi later on fell asleep as the trio dreamt of their beloved teammate Naruto.


	9. Chapter 8: Sin Is Orochimaru!

_The next day..._

Naruto and the others finally made it to Luca the next day. After they got off of the boat, someone said:

"Maester Mika is here!"

"Mika? Maester?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all this way from Bevelle, Yuna's birthplace. This tournament that you see, Naruto, is being held in honor of him and his fifty years as Maester," said Lulu.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he, oh I don't know, be dead by now?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch your mouth!" cried Wakka.

"Let's all go see him!" cried Yuna as the party ran to go and meet Maester Mika.

Finally, as the party arrived to meet Maester Mika, he showed up in Luca on a big vessel that had the symbol for Yevon it.

"I can't see a thing!" complained Naruto while Wakka shushed him.

Maester Mika along with Maester Seymour Guado appeared as they exited the boat.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour, and all of you as well. I present to you the son of Lord Jyscal Guado who passed away about a fortnight ago." said Maester Mika.

"I am Seymour Guado, and I'm honored to receive the title of Maester." said Seymour as he continued talking.

_""Who does he think he is?" I thought to myself. Why, when he first looked at Yuna, he kind of reminded me of Orochimaru for some reason. On top of that, he almost reminded me of Sasuke. Why? Because like Sasuke who was popular, Seymour was also popular, too! Gosh! Seymour made me sick! I then declared him as my rival when he first looked at Yuna."_ ~ Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto! Bow your head!" whispered Wakka to Naruto as he nudged him.

_"Why should I bow my head to that jerk? Sasuke was way cooler than him, and I would never in all my life bow my head to Sasuke, or Seymour! Believe it!"_ ~ Naruto.

Naruto then looked at Yuna who was blushing madly because of Seymour.

"Yuna? Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Yuna.

"Yuna, did you see the way that Seymour guy stared at you? It's like his eyes were like snake eyes!" exclaimed Naruto.

_Two hours later..._

Wakka was explaining the Blitzball tutorial to the Besaid Aurochs and Naruto who was bored.

Naruto then yawned and said:

"Boring."

Just then, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri came through the door and found Naruto.

"Naruto! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" cried Yuna.

"You were?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! Someone said that they found Sir Auron in a cafe!" cried an ecstatic Yuna.

"Wait. Sir Auron? The Sir Auron?" asked Naruto.

"Mm." said Yuna as she nodded her head as Naruto remembered what Dona said about him.

_Flashback..._

_"And if I recall correctly, it was said that Sir Auron was given the Curse Mark by a man called Orochimaru, was it not?" asked Dona._

_"Sir Auron?" asked a surprised Yuna._

_"Yes. I believe he was looking for a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Have anyone of you heard of him?" asked Dona._

_They all shook their heads._

_"The names Sasuke and Orochimaru. They sound so familiar. Why I can't I figure out or remember who they are?" asked a confused Naruto to himself._

_End of flashback..._

"Naruto, let's go," said Yuna as Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, right. Let's go, Yuna," said Yuna.

"Naruto, wait," said Wakka as Naruto looked at him.

"How long will it take you?" asked Wakka.

"Like about ten or fifteen minutes," said Naruto.

"Well the game starts like real soon, so come back quick, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Alright! You better believe it!" said Naruto as he gave Wakka the thumbs up.

Just then, as Naruto exited the Al Bhed Locker Room, he saw a trio of Al Bhed.

**(Note: The Al Bhed Trio is Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke in disguise, people!)**

"Um, excuse me, but we're looking for an old man. He's thirty-five years old, and his name is Auron. Have you seen him?" asked Naruto.

There was silence.

"Oh-ho-ho, I see. The silent ones, eh? Well, anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki... and I'm looking for a man named Auron. Have you seen him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes! He's somewhere in the Luca cafe! You will find him there!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" whispered Sasuke.

"Just play along, Sasuke," said Sakura.

"Well, okay, thanks for the help. What are your names?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Kurasu. This is Daisuke, and this is Hatashi," said Sakura referring to herself, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

**(Note: Those are nicknames for Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi because they're in Spira looking for Naruto, so they're disguised as the Al-Bhed so they could capture Yuna to get more information on Naruto's whereabouts.)**

"Anyways, I'd better get going. It was nice meeting all of you," said Naruto.

"Nice meeting you too," said Sakura.

"Oh, and about the game, you're not going to win because you're suckers! Ha! Come on, Yuna. Let's go," said Naruto.

"Right!" cried Yuna as she Naruto exited the Besaid Aurochs Locker Room.

Just then, they saw a crowd that was interviewing Yuna.

"I'm sorry, please let me through!" said Yuna as she grabbed Naruto's hand and said:

"Let's go, Naruto."

Yuna then sighed and said:

"I hope we don't get separated," said Yuna.

Just then, Naruto whistled.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Yuna as Naruto giggled.

"You try to whistle! Put your fingers in your mouth like this." sad Naruto.

"Like this?" asked Yuna as she tried putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Nuh-uh. Not like that. Like this. Then, you just blow!" said Naruto as Yuna tried to whistle but to no avail.

"It's not working, Naruto," said Yuna.

"Practice! Hey, I know! Use that if we get separated. And then, I'll come running, okay? Well, I guess we'll have to stick together until you can do it, of course," said Naruto.

"Roger!" cried Yuna as she and Naruto continued their search for Auron.

_At the cafe..._

As Naruto and Yuna went inside the cafe, the two of them realized that Auron was not there.

"Yuna, he's not here. What should we do?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm..." said Yuna as she started asking people where Auron was.

_1 hour later..._

Naruto was pacing the floor while waiting for Yuna.

"Come on, come on, where is she?" asked Naruto to himself.

But what Naruto didn't realize was that Yuna... was kidnapped by the Al Bhed!

"Naruto? Naruto!" cried a voice.

"Yuna?" asked Naruto as he went outside only to find Lulu waiting for him and Kimahri.

"Where in Spira have you been?" asked Lulu.

"Lulu, where's Yuna? It's already been an hour since I last saw her and I don't know where she is!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot! She's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches!" cried Lulu.

"What? Kidnapped? But how?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"In exchange for her safe return, the Al Bhed Psyches want the Besaid Aurochs to lose," said Lulu.

"Well, if it means for me to save her, then I will! Believe it!" cried a determined Naruto.

"Let's go!" said Lulu.

"Right!" cried Naruto as the trio (Kimahri, Lulu, and Naruto) headed off to go and save Yuna.

_Meanwhile, back at the Al Bhed Ship..._

While Naruto and his friends were off to find Yuna, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had taken Yuna to the boat.

"All right, lady! Where's Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know where he is!" cried Yuna.

Sasuke then poked Yuna on the head with his sheath and said:

"Don't lie to us! Now tell us where Naruto is!" cried Sasuke.

"But I'm telling you! I don't know where he is! All I remember is looking for Sir Auron, and then next thing you know, I get separated from Naruto, and then I end up here, so I don't know where he is!" cried Yuna.

"Sasuke, wait, maybe she's telling the truth," said Sakura.

Just then, they heard Naruto's voice shouting:

"YUNA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Naruto!" cried Yuna.

"Wait. I'll handle this," said Rikku as she got out the Monster Ball Machine, climbed in, and was about to defeat Naruto and his party members.

"Look. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill Naruto or my friends," said Yuna.

"Alright, look, if Rikku wins the battle, then you will stay with us until you tell us where Naruto is. But, if she doesn't, then you're free to go. Okay?" said Sasuke as he looked at Yuna with a smile.

"Thank you," said Yuna as she hugged Sasuke.

_After the battle..._

Afterward, The Monster Ball Machine was destroyed knocking Rikku unconscious. Yuna then punched Sasuke in the face for kidnapping her.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"Yuna!" cried Naruto as he ran to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto for saving my life," said Yuna.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank Lulu and Kimahri. They were the ones who helped me find you here," said Naruto with a smile.

"I hope you hurt them," said Lulu.

Yuna then giggled and said:

"A little."

Yuna then looked at Sasuke's unconscious body as Naruto walked halfway inside the ship and dragged Sasuke's legs to outside as the door closed. As Naruto was dragging Sasuke by the legs outside, Sakura was shocked when she found out that Naruto was still alive as she saw him.

"Naruto," said a speechless Sakura with her eyes widened in shock as the door slowly and automatically closed.

After Naruto dragged Sasuke's legs outside, Sasuke woke up.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Who are you?" asked a confused Naruto.

Sasuke then got up and said:

"Naruto, it's me, Sasuke!" cried Sasuke.

"Who's Sasuke? I don't know a Sasuke. I know a Daisuke, but not Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Naruto, you don't remember me?" asked Sasuke.

"No. No I don't," said a still confused Naruto.

"Naruto, you don't remember the guy Sasuke that used to call you an "idiot" and a "loser?" You don't remember him?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"No. And I like I said: I don't know anyone named Sasuke," said Naruto.

"Um, do you two know each other?" asked Yuna.

"I know him, but he doesn't seem to know me! He's making it seem like I'm a complete stranger to him. Naruto, do you remember this picture?" asked Sasuke as he gave the picture of Squad 7 to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes then widened in shock as he looked at the picture then looked at Sasuke.

_"What's this feeling? It's a feeling of loss. As if even I don't know this person. I feel like I share a special bond with him,"_ said a confused Naruto to himself.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke as Naruto looked at him.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember you," said Naruto to Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked.

"Naruto, how could you not remember me? We were in Squad Seven together. You know, as in me, Sakura, and Kakashi? Do you remember the time that you wanted me to come back to the village after I had gone to Orochimaru to kill Itachi, and then three years later I came back? After all we've been through, you don't remember any of it?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't remember. But for some reason, I feel like there's a bond between us. No, a special bond." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto," said Sasuke as tears started to fall from his eyes as he fell to the ground, sobbing.

_"Naruto,"_ said Yuna to herself as she looked at Naruto.

"The game!" cried Kimahri.

"Oh!" said Lulu as she tossed the lightning ball as it showed Wakka playing blitzball with the Besaid Aurochs while going up against the Al Bhed Psyches.

"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long passe from Letty! It goes through! Oh! He shoots! Goooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match 3-2!" cried Bobba, the announcer.

"Alright! We won! Go Wakka!" cried Naruto.

"Hooray! We did it! We're in the finals!" cried Yuna.

"It's not the most graceful win, I suppose. Why, if it was Chappu, he'd still be alive." said Lulu.

"Chappu? Who's Chappu?" asked Naruto.

Lulu then scoffed and said:

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Anyway, let's continue to look for Sir Auron!" cried Yuna.

"Right!" cried Naruto as the quintet exited the boat and back into the city of Luca.

Later that day...

After the blitzball game was over, Wakka told Yuna that he was qutting Blitzball to become Yuna's full-time guardian. Just then, Auron appeared.

"Sir Auron!" cried Yuna.

"Naruto, I would like to talk to you alone," said Auron.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"Just come with me and I'll tell you," said Auron.

Meanwhile, with Auron and Naruto...

"So, you're Auron, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Auron.

"You know something about Orochimaru, don't you?" asked Naruto.

Auron then nodded his head.

"Okay, then tell me everything you know." said Naruto.

"Okay. Well, about ten years ago, I was one of Braska's guardians on his pilgrimage. But then we came across him; Orochimaru. And then he gave me something called The Curse Mark. And after Braska died, Orochimaru kidnapped me, and I was forced to become his servant. But when I found out that he was going to use my body as an experiment, I fled. So I've been living in Zanarkand for two years now," said Auron.

"Wait, about this Orochimaru guy, how long have you been with him?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I've been with him for almost ten years. But I've actually been with him for eight years. But Naruto, if I show you my Curse Mark, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Yuna," said Auron.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" asked Naruto.

"Well, when I first saw Sasuke come into Orochimaru's lair four years ago, we kind of shared a special bond. He was like a son to me. But then, when he found out that he was also being used by Orochimaru as an experiment, he waited for you and Sakura to come and rescue him. Sasuke may not remember me, but we share similar pasts with Orochimaru," said Auron.

"Auron, show me your Curse Mark," said Naruto.

"Very well. But remember: do not tell anyone. Especially Yuna. Sasuke already knows that I have the Curse Mark, but not Yuna," said Auron as he showed Naruto his Curse Mark that was given to him by Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes then widened in shock.

"Auron," said Naruto as he was shocked.

"Hmm?" asked Auron.

"How do you know about me?" asked Naruto.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. Your favorite food is ramen. You are seventeen years old. You are also the same age as Sasuke, Sakura, and Yuna. You are the son of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Your catchphrase is "Believe it!". You have the Nine-Tailed-Fox inside of you. You are also the teammate of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. And your dream is to become the greatest Hokage. But Naruto, I must also tell you one other thing," said Auron.

"What is it, Auron?" asked Naruto.

"Do you remember that day that you, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi came across Sin?" asked Auron.

Naruto's eyes then widened in shock as he started to remember the day that he got separated from his friends as they were on their way to find and kill Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

_Flashback..._

_Just then, a storm came and lightning flashed in the sky._

_Just then, Naruto accidentally bumped into the pole that held the sail as it fell on his head as he was thrown overboard. _

_"MAN OVERBOARD!" shouted Sasuke. _

_"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as Naruto fell into the water and disappeared without a trace. _

_End of flashback... _

"What about it?" asked Naruto.

"You came across Sin. But, I must also tell you one more thing," said Auron.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Sin is Orochimaru," said Auron as Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he started to remember Orochimaru.

"No. I don't believe you," said Naruto quietly.

"What?" asked Auron.

"I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'VE KNOWN THIS OROCHIMARU GUY FOR EIGHT YEARS AND THAT YOU HAVE HIS CURSE MARK, AND THAT HE'S REALLY SIN?" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, you will find out soon enough. Then, when you reunite with him, you'll know what I'm talking about. Naruto, come," said Auron.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Are you coming?" asked Auron.

"What if I say no?" asked Naruto.

"Then every story must have an ending," said Auron.

"I don't care about your stories!" said an upset Naruto.

"Naruto," said Auron as he hugged Naruto in a friendly way.

"Look, it's aright. I know you're upset. But, if you don't want to come, then that's your decision," said Auron.

"Alright. I'll go," said Naruto.

"Great. Let's go," said Auron as Naruto nodded his head as the two of them went to go join up with the others.

Meanwhile... with Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Sasuke...

"What's taking them so long?" asked Sasuke as he was pacing the floor while waiting for Naruto and Auron to return.

"Maybe he and Naruto are talking about themselves to each other. I think I'll go look for them," said Yuna.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke as he noticed Naruto and Auron coming back.

"Sir Auron!" said Yuna.

"Yuna," said Auron.

"Yes, sir?" asked Yuna.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" asked Auron.

"Auron," said Sasuke to himself.

"You're serious?" asked Wakka.

"But, why?" asked Lulu.

"I promised Braska that I'd become your guardian and to take good care of you," said Auron.

"You promised my father?" asked Yuna.

"Yes," said Auron as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh, and by the way, he comes too," said Auron as he pushed Naruto closer to the party.

"Uh, hi guys," said Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto," said Yuna.

"Wait," said Sasuke.

"Hmm? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Yuna as she looked at him.

"If Auron becomes your guardian, that means I have to become one too," said Sasuke.

"Well then, alright! Sasuke, Sir Auron, you're welcome to join us," said Yuna.

"So what's our destination? Where are we headed?" asked Auron.

"Hey! Naruto! Come with me!" cried Yuna as she led Naruto to the balcony that was overlooking the city of Luca.

"Hey, watch!" said Yuna as she whistled.

"You know, you got pretty good, Yuna," said Naruto.

"You sound sad, Naruto. Are you okay?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah, I guess," lied Naruto.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Yuna.

"I'd rather not," said Naruto.

"Oh, okay. But you know, it's embarrassing to say this myself. But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. You see, a lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? So don't worry, Naruto. I know that it's hard," said Yuna.

"Yeah. I understand. I think," said Naruto.

"Right! Now show me what you can do." said Yuna.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Come on!" cried Yuna as Naruto tried to smile but couldn't do it as he laughed and said:

"Yuna, this is weird!"

"Okay! Next, try laughing out loud!" cried Yuna.

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto, show me!" said Yuna as Naruto began laughing out loud.

"Naruto, I don't think you should laugh anymore," said Yuna as Naruto continued laughing out loud.

Yuna then joined him in laughing out loud as the two literally began laughing for real.

"That's too funny!" said Yuna.

"Hey, don't look at me, Yuna! It was your idea!" cried Naruto.

"Um,, thank you, Naruto," said Yuna.

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto. "I want my journey to be filled with laughter," said Yuna.

"Mm," said Naruto.

"If we should ever get separated, then just whistle. And I'll come running. I promise," said Yuna as she looked at Naruto.

"Mm," said Naruto as Yuna chuckled.

"Well, let's go, Yuna!" cried Naruto.

"Mm," said Yuna as they turned around to find everyone staring at them.

"What? What are you all looking at?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, what the heck were you guys doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. We were just worried that you guys might have gone crazy!" cried Wakka. Yuna then giggled and said:

"Sorry, everyone. Well then, aright, now, we will go to the temple at Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!" as the party (along with Sasuke and Auron as Yuna's new guardians) left the city of Luca and headed to the Mi'ihen Highroad.


	10. Chapter 9: Operation Mi'ihen! Part 1

After the party left Luca, they were on their way to Djose. But before they would get to Djose, they would have to go to the Mi'ihen Highroad and Mushroom Rock Road first.

Then, Naruto and his friends came across a statue of Lord Mi'ihen.

"This is a statue of Lord Mi'ihen. Eight hundred years ago, Lord Mi'ihen founded the Crusaders, a legion in Spira. After their establishment, not only did their ranks grow throughout Spira, but the maesters of Yevon feared that an uprising would start and soon after, they accused the Crusaders of a rebellion. This made Lord Mi'ihen go on this very same road to go and face them alone. He eventually won the trust of the maesters and his legion became a part of the Yevon clergy that is now known as the "Crusaders". The rest is now ancient history. Remember, although this is a highroad, watch out for fiends," said Maechen.

"What's this?" asked Naruto who walked over to a ruined tower.

"It's an ancient city! That city is called "Zanarkand" which has been dead for a thousand years," Maechen responded.

"A thousand years? Wow," Naruto replied in awe.

"Yes. But every time I see Zanarkand's ruins, I get frightened every time I see it because Zanarkand is a cursed testament belonging to the power of Sin. Humans are mere weaklings compared to Sin," Maechen continued talking.

"But I think that humans are the only ones able to defeat Sin no matter what happens," Yuna interrupted.

"It's nice to here you say that, Lady Yuna," said Maechen as Yuna began to smile with confidence.

"Right. But who are you anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"I am Maechen, a scholar of Spira, and I am at your service. I am travelling all around Spira to study it and learning about its stories and secrets. As my journey continues, I am horrified to what I see in my travels. Whenever someone mentions Sin, people's smiles of happiness turn into frowns of sadness. We all hope that you will restore peace to our beautiful land of Spira, M'lady," Maechen answered wisely.

"Yes," said Yuna.

"Ah, you must be Lady Yuna's guardians then, right?" asked Maechen to Naruto and the rest of the guardians. They all nodded their heads in response.

Just then, they heard the sound of the feet of birds coming their way.

"Ah, you must be Lady Yuna, a summoner who will bring peace to Spira, correct?" wondered Lucil.

"Yes. That is correct," answered Yuna.

"I am Lucil, a captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights," said Lucil.

"Uh, what's a chocobo?" asked Naruto.

"Chocobos are birds, the ones we are riding on now. I'm Elma, and that's Clasko," said Elma pointing to herself and Clasko.

"So, I take it that you're here to guard the Mi'ihen Highroad?" asked Sasuke.

"Correct. Anyway, a word of caution, Lady Yuna. A large fiend seems to be eating chocobos. You best be careful," said Lucil.

"Thank you, Elma, Lucil, and Clasko, for the warning. We will be careful," said Yuna with a bow.

"Well, we'd better get back to our posts. May our prayers be with you, Lady Yuna. Goodbye," said Elma.

"Hmmm… a large fiend. Alright! Let's go get him!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You sure you want to do that, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure. Why not?" responded Naruto.

"Well, I'm not sure if our jutsu's would work on the fiend, but let's see what happens,' said Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Are you saying that it's not going to work? I mean, come on! It's the right thing to do, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

""It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"" mimicked Auron who chuckled.

"What? It is! Did I say something funny?" Naruto questioned.

"Jecht, who was one of Braska's guardians on his pilgrimage used to say that a lot, too. Whenever he'd say that, it'd cause trouble for Braska and me," replied Auron as he chuckled again.

As the party continued their way across the Mi'ihen Highroad, they came across a woman named Belgemine.

"Ah, well if it isn't a summoner party," she said.

"Yes. My name is Yuna, and you are…?" asked Yuna.

"Belgemine," said Belgemine.

"Wait, did you just say that you are a summoner?" asked Yuna.

"Why yes. I am. So, you must be High Summoner Braska's daughter. But yet, you still have a long way to go, do you not?" questioned Belgemine.

"Yes. I do," answered Yuna.

"Well, I think there's a few things that I could teach you," said Belgemine.

"Huh? What do you mean?" wondered Yuna.

"Let's see whose aeons are stronger. Mine, or yours? It will be a one-on-one match. But we are definitely not trying to kill each other," said Belgemine.

"Well, Yuna?" asked Naruto who looked at Yuna.

With a deep breath, Yuna finally said:

"Fine. I accept your challenge, Belgemine!"

"Very well then. Before that, I will heal your aeons," said Belgemine as she healed Yuna's aeons.

"Your aeons have now been healed. Now you can fight with your full strength. Come! Show me what you've got!" exclaimed Belgemine as she and Yuna began their aeon one-on-one match. Yuna summoned Ifrit while Belgemine summoned Valefor.

Naruto began to cheer for Yuna.

"Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" he chanted.

_After the battle…_

Yuna's Ifrit defeated Belgemine's Valefor.

"Stop. That is enough," Belgemine said as the battle was over between her and Yuna.

"Hmm… not bad for someone so young as you are. Well done, Yuna. You've earned this gift. Please take it as a token of our friendship," said Belgemine as she gave Yuna an Echo Ring.

"I see you are determined in defeating Sin, are you not?" questioned Belgemine.

"Yes. I am. But I think you might defeat Sin before me," answered Yuna.

"I'm afraid not," said Belgemine.

"What?" asked Yuna.

"It appears I was unable to defeat Sin," replied Belgemine as Yuna realized that Belgemine lost the battle against Sin.

"I see," said Yuna in a sad tone while hanging her head down.

"Well, I must depart. Yuna, I will see you again. Farewell," said Belgemine as she left Yuna and the party alone while Yuna did her Yevon bow and she joined the rest of her friends and continued along the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Then, the party came across a woman and a little girl.

"Oh! My Lady Summoner!" cried the woman.

"Wait. You're a summoner?" asked the little girl.

"Yes. My name is Yuna. What's your name?" Yuna wondered.

"I'm Calli," replied Calli.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Calli," Yuna said with a smile.

"Lady Yuna, you are going to bring us the Calm, right?" Calli asked.

"Yes. I will do my very best to bring the Calm to Spira," Yuna answered.

"Good luck to you and your guardians as well," said Calli's mother as she and Calli left the party.

"Um, Yuna, what's the Calm?" quizzed a confused Naruto.

"The Calm also known as the Eternal Calm is a time where peace lasts for a while after Sin dies and is reborn," said Lulu.

"Right. Wakka said that Yuna's dad Braska defeated Sin ten years ago. But Sin's still here, isn't it? I think it's starting to all make sense to me now. But, what if Sin comes back? I mean, it's not worth it if Sin comes back, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't say it isn't worth it, Naruto, because it is," replied Yuna.

_"Back in Konoha, there was no such thing as an Eternal Calm after Sin's death and rebirth. "Don't say it isn't worth it, Naruto, because it is." Even now, Yuna, I still remember those exact same words you said to me that day."_ ~ Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto and his friends came across a woman by the name of Shelinda who was an Acolyte.

"We are going to destroy Sin in any way we possibly can!" cried one of the Crusaders.

"But! What about Yevon's teachings?" asked Shelinda.

"That's enough!" the Crusader shouted as he left Shelinda in a huff while she held her head down in sorrow.

"Are you alright?" wondered Yuna as Shelinda looked at Yuna and her friends.

"Oh! You're a summoner, right?" quizzed Shelinda.

"Why yes I am. My name is Yuna. And you are...?" asked Yuna wanting to know Shelinda's name.

"My name's Shelinda, and I am a disciple of Yevon. It is a pleasure to meet you and your guardians as well," said Shelinda who did the Yevon bow.

"So, why is it that you were arguing with a member of the Crusaders?" asked Wakka.

"Could they have something to do with Operation Mi'ihen?' asked Sasuke.

"Wait. Weren't Luzzu and Gatta talking about that earlier?" Naruto questioned Wakka who nodded his head.

"They said they were going to use the forbidden machina against Sin, so I tried to stop them!" exclaimed Shelinda.

"Why?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Yevon priests don't allow the use of machina," explained Lulu.

"Obviously, that's bad, ya?" asked Wakka who looked at Auron.

"Hmph. Let those Crusaders use whatever they want to defeat Sin. But whatever they do still won't work against Sin," said Auron.

"It's not about defeating Sin, though! You must obey the teachings of Yevon!" exclaimed Shelinda.

"Nonsense!" cried Wakka.

"The Crusaders won't listen to me about Yevon's teachings because... I'm nothing buy an Acolyte who's a failure," said Shelinda who lowered her head with a sad expression on her face as if she was about to cry.

_"When I look back on the moment where Shelinda was sad, I remember Jiraiya's words that he said to me: All you have to do in order to be a shinobi is to have the guts to never give up! If I would have had my memories back by now, I would have told Shelinda what Jiraiya told me._" ~ Naruto.

"Don't say that," said Yuna which made Shelinda gasp.

"What?" asked a surprised Shelinda in shock.

"Why, I haven't been a summoner for that long, you see. Even so, knowing that there are others who are looking out for us, they know that we're not going to give up. It's not what you achieve, but how much you believe, 'cause you win when you lose if you try," said Yuna.

**(Note: If you're wondering where I got that quote "It's not what you achieve, but how much you believe, 'cause you win when you lose if you try", that's actually something that my late maternal grandfather taught me. He passed away in 2007, in case you're wondering.)**

"You're absolutely right, my lady! Thanks to you, Lady Yuna, I now have the courage to continue my training!" cried Shelinda with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto, is it just me or does Shelinda remind me of Hinata?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, who's Hinata?" wondered Naruto who looked at Sasuke.

"Oh. Never mind," said Sasuke.

"I almost forgot that Naruto still has partial amnesia. It looks like I'm going to have to get used to it for a while," thought Sasuke.

After the party's encounter with Shelinda, the party stopped at Rin's travel agency.

"We're going to rest here," said Auron.

"But why? This is an Al Bhed shop!" cried Wakka.

"And? Is that a problem?" asked Auron.

"They kidnapped Yuna in Luca, and they don't believe in Yevon! Of course it's a problem!" shouted Wakka.

"Oh, and where were her guardians at the time, hmm?" questioned Auron which made Wakka groan and do a facepalm.

"Sakura... Rikku... Kakashi..." muttered Sasuke while thinking of them.

"Sasuke?" came the voice of Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke who snapped back to reality and out of trance.

"Wakka, look. All Sir Auron is worried about is your health," said Yuna.

"But I'm not even tired!" exclaimed Wakka.

"I am," said Auron as he and the rest of the group went inside the inn to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: A Moment Together

Later that day...

When Naruto woke up from his nap, he left the Travel Agency and saw Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, Sasuke, and Wakka watching Yuna look at the sunset.

"Wow," said Naruto who was in awe at how beautiful the sunset was.

_"That sunset on the Mi'ihen Highroad reminded me of the one I saw back in the Land Of Waves five years ago after the deaths of Haku and Zabuza. However, both sunsets in the Land Of Waves and Mi'ihen Highroad were quiet and peaceful-almost gentle."_~ Naruto.

Naruto then came to join Yuna who was sitting on the grass where the inn was behind her.

Sasuke, who of course was in front of the inn decided to watch Naruto and Yuna, who were looking at the sunset.

"Hey, Yuna. What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto! You scared me!" cried a startled Yuna who turned around to face Naruto.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto as he sat down next to Yuna and looked at the sunset.

"The sunset. It's so pretty, isn't it, Naruto?" asked Yuna.

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful... Living with a smile on my face every day," said Yuna.

"Well, once you beat Sin, then everything will go back to normal and you could live a long happy life, right?" asked Naruto who grinned at Yuna.

"But Sin dies, and is reborn," replied Yuna.

"Well, you can just beat it again. I believe that you can beat Sin because after seeing you fight Belgemine, you're like one of the strongest summoners that I've ever met," Naruto said with a smile.

"Really? You really think so, Naruto?" asked Yuna.

"Believe it!" cried Naruto as he grinned at Yuna once more.

"Right!" exclaimed Yuna with determination as she nodded at Naruto.

"But there's one thing that gets me though. Yuna, why is it that Sin always comes back?" Naruto wondered.

"Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand, and we have to atone for it until it goes away," answered Yuna.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Naruto.

"It's funny..." said Yuna.

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at Yuna.

"Ever since I was young, I never questioned it. There are so many things I don't know," Yuna replied.

"Well, Yuna, you really shouldn't worry so much about it. Once Sin is defeated, then you can do whatever you want and live a long happy life. But how do we defeat Sin though?" Naruto wondered.

"The Final Summoning. With the Final Aeon, we can beat Sin. It's the only way. That's the whole goal of the pilgrimage," Yuna said.

"And where is the Final Aeon?" Naruto quizzed.

"The Final Aeon and the Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet summoners that complete their pilgrimage. At the world's edge... in Zanarkand," answered Yuna.

"Oh yeah! That's right! That old man named Maechen mentioned that Zanarkand, an ancient city which now has ruins after being destroyed, has been dead for a thousand years, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. That is correct," said Auron who was standing behind Naruto and Yuna while leaning on a pillar beside the road. Naruto and Yuna turned around to look at Auron.

'How much did you hear, Auron? Were you eavesdropping?" asked Naruto who was about to get angry at Auron.

"Maybe a little," said Auron.

"Nosy," said Naruto who glared at Auron.

Yuna giggled.

"Yuna, Naruto, it's time to come back inside," said Auron.

"Yes," said Yuna.

As they were about to go back inside, Yuna asked Naruto:

"Naruto. You and Sasuke will come with us to Zanarkand, won't you?"

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about Sasuke," thought Naruto.

"Sure. I'll go... I guess," said Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto," said Yuna as she smiled at him and did the Yevon bow and Naruto did it with her and the two of them went back inside the inn with Auron.

_Later that night..._

While everyone else was asleep, Sasuke was in one of the guest rooms looking at the picture of Team 7.

Sasuke remembered his fight with Naruto at the Final Valley.

_Flashback..._

_At the Final Valley, Sasuke was standing on a piece of wood and Naruto was standing on a piece of wood as the two friends were across each other._

_"Why, Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?" asked Sasuke._

_"Because this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this. That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you!" cried Naruto._

_End of flashback..._

"Naruto..." muttered Sasuke.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sasuke.

"It's Yuna," said Yuna.

"Come in," said Sasuke as Yuna came in his room.

"Yuna. What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see you and wanted to know how you were doing," replied Yuna.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," said Sasuke.

Yuna looked at the picture of Team 7.

"That's the picture that you showed Naruto in Luca, right?" asked Yuna.

"Yes. This picture was taken the day after Naruto, Sakura, and I became Genin and all the ninja in the Ninja Academy were to be put on three-man teams with a Jonin as a team leader. Kakashi Hatake is our sensei, in case you're wondering," Sasuke responded.

"I see. I think I met Sakura and Kakashi when you tried to capture me in Luca," said Yuna.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that. After Naruto got separated from us, these Al-Bhed ended up saving us and we figured that they'd help us find Naruto," said Sasuke.

"I see. Did you by any chance meet a girl named Rikku? She has blonde hair and green eyes," Yuna questioned.

"Yes. We did. Why?" Sasuke wondered.

"Rikku is my cousin, and she is the daughter of my uncle, Cid, who is my mother's brother," said Yuna.

"I think Rikku told us that you were cousins," said Sasuke.

"She did? Oh," said Yuna.

"Yep," said Sasuke.

"So, how long have you and Sakura known Naruto?" asked Yuna.

"We've known him since childhood. We met when we were seven and five years later, at twelve years old, we became Genin and Kakashi became our team leader for our three-man team and that's how we became Team 7," said Sasuke.

"Wow. So you and Sakura have been friends with Naruto for a really long time," said Yuna.

"Yes, but after I reunited with Naruto in Luca, I was sad when he didn't remember me, due to him having partial amnesia. I almost wonder how Sakura and Kakashi will react to this," said Sasuke.

"Well, I know that Kakashi and Sakura will be upset about this, but I'm sure that the three of you will do all you can to help Naruto regain his memories," said Yuna with a smile as Sasuke hugged her.

"Thank you, Yuna, for always taking care of Naruto. It's because of you that Kakashi, Sakura, and I were able to find Naruto," said Sasuke as he stopped hugging her.

"Well, I may not know Naruto that well, but I know that you must be very lucky to have a great friend like him. To me, you're more than just a teammate and best friend to Naruto. You're like his big brother," said Yuna with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am," said Sasuke as he smiled back at Yuna.

"Well, it's getting late, Sasuke. We better get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us, don't we?" asked Yuna.

"Yes. We do," said Sasuke as Yuna left the room and went back to bed while Sasuke fell asleep in his bed.


End file.
